Airplanes
(Target Edition for NTSC, PAL Xbox 360) |artist = ft. |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |nowc = Airplanes |audio = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche |year = 2010 |difficulty = (JD3/JDGH) (HHDE) |pc = (JD3/JDGH) Greenish Salem (Remake) |gc = (JD3/JDGH) (Remake) |lc = Orange (Remake) |effort = |pictos = 98 |kcal = 20 |dura = 3:03 |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche|mc = }} "Airplanes" by ft. is featured on (NTSC) and as an Xbox 360 exclusive (PAL), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, ''The Hip Hop Dance Experience, , and . Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 3 The coach, a man, has a lime green and yellow-green cap, a blue vest, a green T-shirt with dark green and white designs, a dark green wrist on his left wrist, he also has a yellow-green glove, dark green pants, white and teal shoes, and unusually, green and blue bubbles release from him. When he turns to the right, you can slightly see that the dancer has dark green hair. Remake He has been redesigned for the remake. He has a green and orange cap, a black and blue vest, presumably green shirt, a black wristband at the same wrist, black pants with blue pocket borders, and a pair of aqua shoes. Background Main series The background is a dark teal, cold concrete area; the wall has pumping volume vertical lines, and there are many green bubbles around the dancer. The Hip Hop Dance Experience The background is a shady dead end with many buildings with graffiti; one of them projects the music video of the song. Sometimes, it becomes hot pink and there are some purple animated radios, and the floor gets teal green and purple animations. Gold Move There is one Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Cross both of your arms. This is the final move of the routine. Airplanes Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move airgif.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Airplanes is featured in the following Mashups: * Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Mas Que Nada *''This Is How We Do'' *''Ghost In The Keys ''(Swag) Captions Airplanes appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Respect * Yo The Hip Hop Dance Experience * Airplane * Wish Now * Make A Wish * B Mark * Pull Back * Cat Daddy * Switch Blade * Snake * Rearview Mirror * Butterfly * Funky Broadway * Up Town * Final Salute * Swish * Pump It Up Trivia * Airplanes is the second by B.o.B in the series. *''Airplanes'' has two different parts, Part 1 and Part 2; the game uses Part 1. *On , the song is credited to only be by B.o.B and not featuring Hayley Williams. This was fixed by the release of . *"S**t" and "hell" are censored. **Only "s**t" is censored on . * In his Mashup appearances in , he always appears with the green bubbles around him. * There are many unused Gold Moves for Airplanes, as can be seen in the track s files. * The remake initially showed a lime green cap and lime green glove (like in the original version), but it was changed later. * The caption "Yo" is the shortest Party Master caption in the entire franchise. * The background and setting used in the song is very similar to the music video for the song. * Some pictograms slide faster than others. Gallery Game Files Airplanessqa.png|''Airplanes'' ( ) airplanes jdnow.jpg|''Airplanes'' (Remake) airplanes_cover@2x (update).jpg| cover Airplanes AVR.png|Avatar 200471.png|Golden avatar 300471.png|Diamond avatar Airplanes pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Airplanes thumb@2x.jpg|''Airplanes'' (Unused Remake) Airplanes coach 1@2x.png|''Airplanes'' (Unused Remake) album coach airplanes_cover@2x.jpg|Unused cover In-Game Screenshots Airplanes_jdgh_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen ( ) Airplanes_jd2016_menu.png|''Airplanes'' in the menu Airplanes jd2016 load.png|Loading screen ( ) Airplanes jd2016 score.png|Scoring screen ( ) Airplanes jd2016 menuprogression.gif Airplanes_jd2016_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen ( ) Airplanes_jd2017_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen ( ) airplanes jd2017 gameplay.png|Gameplay ( ) Airplanes_jd2017_score.png|Scoring screen ( ) Others airplanesbgm.png|Beta Gold Moves Airplanes1.png|Coach extraction Videos Official Music Video B.o.B - Airplanes ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore -OFFICIAL VIDEO- Teasers Airplanes - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Airplanes - Just Dance Best Of Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Main series' Airplanes - Just Dance 3 Airplanes - Just Dance Greatest Hits Airplanes - Just Dance Now Airplanes - Just Dance 2016 Airplanes - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 Airplanes -Megastar ' ' Airplanes - The Hip Hop Dance Experience Extractions Airplanes - Just Dance 3 Extraction Airplanes - Just Dance Now Extraction References Site Navigation de:Airplanespt-br:Airplanes Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:3/5 Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in The Hip Hop Dance Experience Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Remade Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs by B.o.B Category:Special Editions